Wine Red
by The Faded Guardian
Summary: a request written for akatsukigirl1230. my first try at Russia/China, so don't hate on it too badly. pre-established relationship because i'm a lazy bum. NO HAPPY ENDING.


**Faded: hello there! this is my first hetalia yaoi fic, so i hope you enjoy. this was written as a request by akatsukigirl1230 for winning the little contest i held in my other APH story. hope you like it!**

**Riane: warnings include- yaoi/shonen-ai/boy love, violence/blood, character death, NO HAPPY ENDING. I REPEAT: NO HAPPY ENDING.**

**Faded: yea...sorry dudes! hope you still like it! oh, and i recommend listening to the actual song Wine Red while reading the story...or at least read it when it gets to the part when it's 2050.**

**Riane: TFG doesn't own Hetalia in any way, shape of form. if she did, Germany really _would_ be Holy Roman Empire**

**Faded: and now i present to you, Wine Red.**

* * *

Wine Red

_-Yao-_

I remember when Ivan first really tried to get my attention. Me, coming home from a day of meetings and wanting nothing more than to have a quick dinner and go to bed. And there he was when I walked in. "Ah! Yao is home!" he said in greeting, followed by his ever-present smile.

"What are you doing in here, aru?" I asked (read: demanded), knowing I wouldn't get a straight answer. He only "hmmed" in response.

As it happened, he had made me dinner. To say I was embarrassed would be an under-statement. I stammered a thanks and began eating.

The entire time I could feel him staring at me with his amethyst eyes. "W-what? Do I have something on my face, aru?"

He shook his head. "Yao is just very beautiful to look at."

"D-don't say such things, aru!" I told him, blushing and a bit indignant.

Before I continue, I should explain some things. At this time, Ivan and I weren't exactly "friends," but we weren't exactly enemies either. I had already been approached numerous times about becoming "one with Russia." After a time, I noticed that he seemed to pay special attention to me. This, of course, unnerved me. Having him show up at my house one day just worsened my fears.

Though, I never would have imagined the two of us ending up where we are now.

_~Ivan~_

I don't really know what possessed me to approach Yao. I just kind of…did. Maybe it was because of how incredibly beautiful he is, or I just thought he'd look stunning in red. Either way, we became a happy little couple.

He makes me so happy. I wonder why I never noticed it before. I also wonder why I asked him that question.

"Yao, do I make you happy?"

I remember perfectly. We were lying on a couch in his home. (His house is always so much warmer than mine.) He was sprawled out, taking up half of the couch. I sat next to him, allowing my leg to be used as a pillow.

"Mmm…'course, aru," he mumbled, letting his eyes slide shut.

"Would Yao love me even if I destroyed the world?"

His eyes flew open at this. "Ehh? Where did that come from, aru?" He looked up at me, concern shining in his brown eyes. I think he knew what I meant by it, but I don't think he wanted to say it.

"Eheh…it was just a question," I replied easily. "Nothing wrong with that, da?"

He nodded, closing his eyes once more.

I never got an answer to that last question.

~-~-~

_2050, Shanghai, China_

It was never really a war to begin with. No, it was more of Russia going around monopolizing other countries for his own gain. The Baltics had been the first to go, followed by most of Europe. Germany had held his own for about a month, which was pretty amazing compared to the other nations that had barely lasted two weeks.

After Europe came Asia. Japan had gone down almost without a fight. Now Ivan had made it into China. He had already taken both Taiwan and Hong Kong, and was now on his way to negotiate with their brother.

_BANG!_

A bullet whizzed past his ear, nicking the skin slightly. In front of him was Yao, pointing a rifle at him. "Ah. I was wondering where you were." The Russian's smile sickened the Asian nation. How could he smile at a time like this? Much less when he was trying to seize the nation his lover represented as his own.

"Ivan…" He lowered the rifle to look at the other. "So… it was true…"

I van still held his same look of innocence. "So Yao will become one with me, da?"

"N-no!" The rifle was raised again. "I can't let you do this, aru!"

"Ehh? Yao does not want to live with me in my house?"

The Asian shook his head furiously. "Not like this…not when you're using my own siblings as bargaining chips, aru!"

"Da? Well then Yao leaves me with no choice." The two other Asians had, until this point, been dragged along by the towering Russian. He made to grab Taiwan, but was stopped.

By a bullet.

Ivan retracted his arm and hissed at the pain shooting up his arm. "Do not think I will be leaving you alone for good," the violet-eyed man growled. He abandoned the two younger Asians and left for home.

Yao hugged his younger siblings close, checking for any injuries. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you, aru?" His hands frisked over both Hong Kong and Taiwan, trying to see if they were hiding their injuries.

"Yao, don't worry about us. We will help you fight him off when he returns," Taiwan told him, trying to be reassuring.

He shook his head. "You need to take care of yourselves. This is not something that should even concern you. Please just return to your homes, aru."

Hong Kong looked up at his brother solemnly before nodding and leading Taiwan and himself away, leaving Yao alone to consider what needed to be done.

"I'm sorry, Ivan. I can't love you like this."

_~Ivan~_

After about a month I returned to China. I couldn't forget that look of horror and fear on his face. The eyes that once looked at me so lovingly were gone, replaced by eyes that held only a fear for me.

As I approached his house, I saw a bit of commotion going on in front of it. There were shouts back and forth in both Russian and Chinese. It seemed that my troops had found and surrounded Yao's house. I smiled slightly to myself.

Of course it would come to this. I had gained so many countries; obtaining the one I loved should be no different.

My thoughts were cut short when I heard a gunshot followed by a yell of pain. Something about the yell sounded familiar. My pace quickened as I threaded my way through the crowd surrounding his house.

When I finally reached the front of the house, I stopped dead. There lying in front of me, was Yao.

Dead.

"W-wait! Mr. Russia! He's not dead!"

No. That was a lie. His brown eyes were already fading to a much duller color. "No…no, no, NO!" I hoisted the upper half of his body up, burying my face in his midnight colored hair. I held on to him tightly, not wanting to let him go. If I let go, that would be accepting his death; something I refused to do.

"Mr. Russia, if you let go we can still save him!"

This only made me cling to him tighter. No one was going to take him from me. The tighter I held on, the faster the crimson blood flowed out of the bullet wound on his chest, soaking my coat and scarf.

"I…Ivan…"

I didn't realize I had been crying until I had to wipe away the tears on my face to see clearly. And what I saw was the impossible. Yao's lips were moving; slowly, deliberately.

"Let go…you have to let go…"

I shook my head furiously at the ridiculous demand and brought his lips to mine in a bruising one-sided kiss. I held on to him even tighter, if possible. I knew what I had heard was a lie my clouded mind was feeding me. Yao couldn't be talking because he was dead. I knew this for a fact.

I pulled away to look at the still form in my arms. Yao's hair had come undone and cascaded around his face like a black curtain. His brown eyes had clouded over, turning them a murky color to match his face, stained with dirt and my tears.

I stood up holding Yao's body in my arms bridal style. I ignored the protests shouted at me and carried him away to a rice field. The least I could do for him was bury his body. He deserved at least that much for what I had done to him.

When I finished, I looked down on the makeshift grave and mumbled a few words for him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know you hated me for what I did, but I love you. I always will. But I'll let go…because you asked me to."

And I finally turned around, walked away, and let go.

* * *

**Faded: i'm sorry! did i make you cry! i didn't mean to kill him off! i knew it would be angsty, but i didn't mean to kill anyone~~!!! -sobs-**

**Riane: -hits her with a fish-**

**Faded: -sniff- sorry. but i hope you liked it anyways! i know i enjoyed writing it :3 on my iTouch...in three hours...oh and about what happened to Yao, i.e. whether or not he was dead or almost dead is up to you. though personally i would go with the latter, because it's more tradgic that way, and i think that even if he could have been saved, Ivan would be too far gone to notice.**

**Riane: reviews are loved. so don't forget to do that! bye!**

**Faded: ciao!**


End file.
